


Family First

by Lnova



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Adventure, Apocalypse, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Brotherly Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Feels, Hinata - Freeform, Infinite Tsukuyomi, Kiba - Freeform, Loss, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto hates Sasuke, Naruto is Just Naruto, Natural Disasters, Neji - Freeform, No ninja tings, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee - Freeform, Running Away, SasuNaru - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, THIS IS A NARUTO AND SASUKE FIC, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, after a natural disaster they go on a search for their parents, although there's some other ships it's not the main focus, explicit - Freeform, i'm on hiatus 🥲, not canon, tsunade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lnova/pseuds/Lnova
Summary: Naruto could not help a frown from forming on his face as he stood with his father, Kakashi, at the door to their new home.The door swung open and Iruka greeted Kakashi and himself with a big hug."i'm so glad you're finally here, come in you two", dragging their suitcases behind them, they entered the small, but very organized house. The kitchen on the left and the living room on the right. Straight up ahead was a hallway with 3 doors on the right and 1 door on the left that a sliver of light was shining through. That must be Sasuke. Naruto's frown deepened.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72





	1. Mr. Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is lightly inspired by ahans1b's story "Stepbrothers" , i hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Comments and suggestions are welcomed!
> 
> i originally was going one way with this fic but now it's going another way.

Naruto could not help a frown from forming on his face as he stood with his father, Kakashi, at the door to their new home. 

The door swung open and Iruka greeted Kakashi and himself with a big hug.

"i'm so glad you're finally here, come in you two", dragging their suitcases behind them, they entered the small, but very organized house. The kitchen on the left and the living room on the right. Straight up ahead was a hallway with 3 doors on the right and 1 door on the left that a sliver of light was shining through. That must be Sasuke. Naruto's frown deepened.

Kakashi and Iruka had been married for a month now. Meaning Naruto has had a new step brother for a month now. 

"I hope you don't mind sharing a bedroom with Sasuke!" Iruka said when he saw Naruto looking hard at the door, eyebrows furrowed. 

Naruto whipped his head to look at Iruka, "Of course not!" He said with a huge smile. When he turned back around his smile quickly faded. He made his way to his room, dragging his feet as if he was walking toward his death. In a way, he was. 

With a long sigh out his nose he pushed the door open. The first thing Naruto's eyes landed on was the breast of none other than Tsunade, the famous japanese actor. The poster was disturbingly big and right above an empty bed he assumed was his. Sasuke was on the right side of the room on his bed, a poster of led zeppelin on his wall.. 

Sasuke looked up from his phone, stared at Naruto as if he was bothering him and then went back to whatever was so important in his phone. He was much taller than the last time Naruto saw him. Which was last Friday, maybe it was just cause he hasn't seen Sasuke up close in and while, they don't really see each other at school. 

The only vivid memories Naruto has of Sasuke is from primary school. They were in their second to last years of school so it'd been many years.  
Besides the obvious height difference, Sasukes face was still youthful, seems he hasn't aged much over the years aside from height and... muscle. Naruto stared hard at his form, jealousy sparking. How did he get so big?

His hair and eyes were a dark black with a blue-ish tint. In comparison, Naruto was his opposite with his bright blue eyes and blinding blonde hair. 

"Hey Sasuke.. can you believe we are brothers and roommates now?" he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. He was trying to make conversation, if he was going to be living with this kid now he thought he ought to be civil. And who knows, maybe they could end up being really close.

"Yea, I miss this being only my room already.." He glared at Naruto. 

Naruto ignored that remark and started unpacking his stuff when they were called for dinner.

They were having homemade ramen, Iruka's speciality. Naruto was very impressed and dug in immediately. Conversations at the table consisted mostly of work stuff between Kakashi and Iruka. Naruto and Sasuke stayed relatively quiet. The dislike between them was pretty obvious and caused the air to feel tense and thick. 

When Sasuke finished he washed his bowl and headed back to the room. Naruto had seconds and thirds and joined in on his parents conversation about a possible summer vacation. 

"we should go to the Bahamas" Naruto suggested. "Or what about Peru... maybe America! although i've heard things are pretty crazy ther-" 

"we are out of shampoo" Sasuke said, he had a towel around his waist and he was wet still.

"I have some" and before Sasuke could respond Naruto walked right past him and into their room, he pulled out a big green bottle and handed it to Sasuke who had followed him in.

The bottle read "Summer's Leaves: Green Apple and Coconut", Sasuke frowned at the name and then left for the bathroom. 

"You're welcome, bastard" he said under his breath.

Naruto hesitantly pulled out his school work, it was mid june so they had about a month of school left. Naruto was never very good in school. It may not be so bad now that he lived with Sasuke, maybe he could copy his work. He was top of their class after all. 

He decided for start on his grammar work. It was easiest for him. After a few minutes of staring at the page, he had gotten no where but Sasuke had just entered the room. 

"Have you started your grammar homework?"

"yep"

Seeming as he could go almost no where with the one word answer, the conversation ended and Naruto turned his attention back to his work. 

He heard shuffling behind him and looked to see the blankets pulled up to Sasuke's ears. Was he going to sleep? it was 7:30.. They did have school tomorrow but still, the sun had just set. 

An hour or so had passed Naruto's brained was fried. He had finished his grammar work, but still had math and english. That's work for another day, he told himself, and he called it a night. 

He got into bed and shuffled a little. He couldn't fall asleep with those gargantuas tits staring at him so he turned around and faced the still lump in the bed across from him. He must've been curled up because he looked very small which was odd because he was tall, at least 6 foot. He was a good 4 inches taller than Naruto. Naruto scoffed to himself at the fact. He reasoned it was only because Sasuke was older, only by 6 months though.. 

His thoughts drifted off and in no time he was asleep. He had a nightmare that he had to pass math or he would die. He awoke in a sweat, heart beating fast, the clock read 5:15 AM. He groaned and rolled over. 

What seemed like 5 minutes later Sasuke's alarm rung. Within the same second Naruto screamed

"TURN IT OFF , TURN IT OFF", to which Sasuke did before bringing his arms up into the air to stretch. Naruto fell back to the bed and whimpered like he was in pain. Which he was, it was 6:15 AM. A whole 30 minutes earlier than he was used to waking up. 

Naruto laid on his side with the blankets up to his ears watching Sasuke get ready. What is he getting ready so early for? Is he gonna go greet the birds outside? bastard. And then Naruto realized, he was in workout clothes. oh my god, what a show off. Naruto threw the blanket over his head. Falling back asleep on accident.

Naruto awoke when he heard more shuffling, he opened his eyes to see Sasuke wrapped in a towel. Disgusting. His hair was wet... his back is all toned n shit. Gross. 

Naruto decided to finally get up and get changed. He slept in only boxers so he didn't have to work very hard to pull on some pants and a sweatshirt before grabbing his book bag and heading to the kitchen for something to eat. Sasuke followed suit.  
and off they went to school.

There the brothers went there separate ways. Sasuke off to be a lone wolf, Naruto off to be with some of his friends. 

Naruto had ethics first. His favorite class.. Not because of ethics, he couldn't give two craps about ethics.. it was because of a certain bubblegum haired beauty, Sakura Haruno. He's had a crush on her for as long as he can remember honestly. There was nothing not to like, she was a strong spirited girl who was smart and .. well.. she was filled out in just the right places. Naruto couldn't help looking.

He spent most of the class staring at the back of her head, watching her movements. The bell, finally bringing him back to reality. This was his chance. He caught up to her just as she left the class, "Hey Sakura"

"Oh hey, Naruto", although she seemed enthused, it wasn't about him, she kept peeking around Naruto, something or someone else catching her eye. 

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out on a date with me, are you free anytime soon?"

"Oh Naruto.. I'm sorry but im currently talking to someone" and she blushed before saying "I'm sorry, I have to go.."

Before Naruto could say anything else she was off, walking toward whatever she was so distracted by that was behind him. 

Well. His day was ruined. This wasn't the first time she rejected him but he couldn't help being hurt by it. He went throughout the rest of the day in a pretty low mood. 

He had two more things to look forward to though , his last class of the day and then practice.

It was math class he had last, although he hated math, he had his best friends in that class: Kiba, Neji and Rock Lee. 

"what's up with you bro" Kiba said the second Naruto walked in the room.

"Wait let me guess.. Sakura" said Neji

"shut up" Naruto wasn't even in the mood to joke around. 

The class went by fast, his mood getting better with his friends by his side. At the sound of the bell Naruto was the first one out of class. Another day of school, done. Next he had basketball practice. His favorite.

After changing, loud shouting was inching nearer and nearer to the entrance of the locker room.

It could only be the football team..  
Loud mouths.  
They pooled into the locker room, smelly and loud. Naruto wanted out of there as quick as possible. Grabbing his water bottle, he shuffled around the team, trying not to inhale too much of their must, for he could pass out solely by the stench. 

They were still coming in when he finally got to the door, the last member of the team being his own brother. Sasuke. Of course Sasuke played football. Mr. Perfect. Smart, pretty, athletic. What did he not have to like? Oh, his personality. Yet girls still fawned over him. They followed him everywhere, hiding in the shadows trying to catch a glance. He ignored most of them. Rude bastard. 

Naruto and Sasuke locked eyes as they crossed paths, but no words were said. I don't think anyone even knows they're roommates, much less brothers. it's probably best that way. Naruto didn't need girls pestering him about Sasuke. 

Practice went pretty good, it always did. Naruto knew more about basketball than he did about any of the subjects in school. He became friends with Kiba, Neji and Rock Lee through the basketball team. They are all star players on the team and are almost inseparable.

After practice Naruto and his buddies walked to the convenience store to get some snacks.

"Yo I hear Hinata has a huge crush on you, Naruto" Neji smirked.

"She's hot" Kiba blurted out

"well she's not really my type" Naruto dismissed their comments, uninterested. He knew Hinata liked him, it obvious.. and she's nice but he just wasn't into her like that. 

"what's your type then? bubblegum headed bimbos?" said Kiba

"Well who do you like then?" Rock Lee challenged.

"I thought I just made it clear.." hinted Kiba.

"Hinata?" everyone said in unison.

"Well you can have her Kiba" said Naruto, checking out at the register.

They parted ways once they got outside. It was getting dark outside and Naruto figured dinner would be ready soon. He hoped for ramen again. 

Once inside his room he threw his stuff on his bed and headed straight for the bathroom. The door was locked.

"Hurry up, Bastard" but there was no response on the other end. 

5 minutes later Sasuke came out, hair wet, skin glistening. Mr. Perfect. 

Naruto rolled his eyes and headed into the already steamy bathroom, started up the shower and got in, relieved the get all the dirt and grim off from practice. Once he was out he looked in the mirror. Why didn't he look like Sasuke after a shower? Whatever. He pulled his clothes on and by that time they were called for dinner. Curry and rice.

Their conversations this time around were better, Naruto and Sasuke talked about school and their sports events coming up. It was kinda starting to feel like they were actually a family.. just kinda.

Naruto was slumped by the time he was done with his 3rd helping. He helped clean up and then said goodnight to his parents before retreating to his shared room with with the raven. Sasuke had already pulled out some homework and started on it. Mr. Perfect. Always doing the right things. Everything he did irked Naruto. Naruto decided to do a little homework too, his books splayed all over his bed. 

Homework was short lived, because he got a little too comfortable on his bed and ended up falling asleep, a book on his face.

He was woken up but high pitched giggling. His eyes flew open and he removed the book from his face, slowly. The room was dark so it took his eyes a second to adjust. When he could finally see his eyes fell on Sasuke's bed where the raven was under someone.

From the shape of that someone he assumed it was a girl. He squinted to get a better look. 

That looks like Sakura. He started laughing because there's actually no way..

His laughing caught the attention of the girl and Sasuke, who turned their heads to look at Naruto. 

To the blondes horror, his suspicion was right. Was this a nightmare?? He blinked and rubbed his eyes before sitting up and staring directly at Sakura's face just to make sure. 

"Sorry if we woke you Naruto" she said.. although she didn't seem very sorry. 

Sasuke grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss. 

Naruto was dumbfounded. 

He just sat there watching his brother make out with the girl of his dreams. Little does he know, this will soon be the least of his worries.


	2. Pain & Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had trouble thinking go what to write, anyways enjoy.
> 
> also i'm sorry Iruka and Kakashi aren't really present but they will be soon!

Naruto sat and stared at the love of his life and his very own brother, suck eachothers face's. He continued to stare for an uncomfortable amount of time, in shock, until he was called out.

"Naruto, are you just going to stare at us all night?" Said Sasuke in between kisses.

"........ you make me sick" he tried to sound as unbothered as possible. 

Naruto couldn't believe this. He didn't know if he wanted to beat the shit out of Sasuke, scream at the top of his lungs, or cry... or all 3.

He grabbed his pillow to put over his ears and turned to face Tsunade's tits. Although it's not like he could sleep knowing Sakura is here. 

He officially hated his brother. 

Narutos mind wouldn't stop running. Was Sakura dating his brother? Is this the person she's talking to? Does she love him? Does he love her? How often has she snuck over here? he doesn't even know how long he was laying there, as still as he can be, so to not interrupt their affair. 

Kissing sounds turned into moaning. He didn't even want to know what they were doing at this point...

You know what? fuck this. 

Naruto luckily was still in his clothes since he had fallen asleep in them.. 

he got up and left the room. without stopping, he walked past the kitchen, glancing at the clock on the stove, 10 PM, and headed straight for the door, putting on some shoes, he left. 

He didn't really know where he was going to go, he just needed to get out of there before he killed Sasuke. 

He kept walking, until reached the water. He sat, his legs dangling over the edge of the dock. The water was still, reflecting the night sky. This would be a peaceful scene if Naruto didn't have murder in his mind.

He didn't want to go home ever again. He would be fighting the urge to strangle Sasuke every time he saw him. 

He laid back on the floor of the dock, looking up at the stars. He wondered why he wasn't good enough. Why was he never good enough for her? 

and to make things worse, of course his PERFECT brother got the girl he wanted, of all people, that bastard. 

His vision blurred with tears. He closed his eyes and dreamed of a better life, where it was just him and Kakashi, living at their old apartment building. Naruto never having to see Sasuke. He dreamed of a world where he didn't feel pain. Because he had so much of it. He was tired of it. Why was there so much pain? 

"mom what's wrong with me?" he muttered.

he lost his mom before he could remember, he never knew a mother's love. He tried for all these years to fill that void with the love of another girl, but failed. 

he imagined a life where he had a mom and she could give him advice right now. She could tell him that it's okay and that this pain will pass. She'd tell him how much of a wonderful young man he is and that love would find him. 

He laid there for hours, with only his mind to keep him company. 

The next time he closed his eyes he ended up falling asleep. He didn't dream of anything. When he awoke the sun was sitting in the horizon. 

he got up and dragged himself home, he needed to change before school after being out all night. his walk home, his mind was no where in particular, if it was possible to think no thoughts, he did. 

When he got inside he saw Kakashi and Iruka's shoes were gone, they must've just left for work.  
he headed straight for the shower. After using all the hot water, he figured he should get out even though he wanted to stay in there forever. 

heading into the bedroom, his heart panged thinking about last night. Sasuke must've just gotten back from his run because he stunk the second he walked in the room. 

"is she your girlfriend?"

there was silence before he answered "no, we just mess around" 

Naruto laughed to himself, "mess around" he repeated.

"where'd you go last night?" 

"why do you care?"

Sasuke didn't respond, he just left the room.

Naruto grabbed his stuff after changing and made his way to school, he couldn't stand being around the bastard longer than necessary.

His first class was shit, he still stared at Sakura but this time it was as if she was a different person. He didn't recognize her. 

He couldn't really focus that day, even more than usual. At lunch he decided to go to an empty classroom and eat in there, listening to music and zoning out. 

His last class was pretty miserable too, he had to explain why he wasn't at lunch and why he was in such a shitty mood, that being "Sakura is fucking Sasuke"

His friends just looked at him in shock. Its the worst possible thing they could've expected.

"wait, wait, wait how do you know?" 

"Kiba, I had to leave the room BECAUSE SHE WAS MOANING, okay i don't want to talk about this anymore"

"Sorry Naruto" Rock Lee patted him on the back in comfort.

At least Naruto had practice to look forward too....

He couldn't land a single shot, his passes were shit and he kept tripping over his own feet. The coach made him do 200 pushups and 3 miles because he kept screwing up.

"We have a game soon, Naruto, get it together" Coach Yamato said after practice.

"right, my heart is only broken" he mumbled to himself. 

Naruto decided to eat dinner with Rock Lee's family. He didn't really want to go home, so he texted his parents and told them he's studying at a friends. 

"Naruto, there's plenty of great girls out there. Anyone interested in Sasuke has to be out of their mind. Fully mental! You don't want a girl like her anyways."

"Doesn't change the fact i have to live with Sasuke"

"Don't let him get to you, Naruto. You are great! Sasuke is a stuck up jerk, don't worry about him."

"Thanks Lee"

Although Lee's words rung through Narutos head for the days to follow, Naruto still felt pretty depressed. She was there almost every night. 

It wasn't until the 6th night of Sakura showing up that Naruto decided he really doesn't care anymore. The more she showed up the more physically repulsed he became. 

If they want to fuck in front of him, okay. He did not care one bit. I guess Sasuke wasn't gonna let having a roommate stop him from getting action. Naruto just started plugging in his headphones and falling asleep. He wasn't going to have them ruin his sleep, or his life for that matter. He knew his worth. He is Naruto Uzumaki. 

Narutos snoring ended up bothering Sakura and Sasuke more than them fucking bothered him. 

Naruto didn't talk to Sasuke almost at all for 2 consecutive weeks. They just did their own things. Naruto even stopped staring at Sakura and found ethics class to be pretty interesting now that he was actually paying attention. 

One night on specific, Naruto had a ton of homework. it was 9 PM and Sakura was climbing through the window yet again. Naruto didn't even look up at her. He just grabbed his headphones and put on his favorite songs, he was into this american  
group called labrinth. 

An hour passed and Naruto was done with his work, Sasuke and Sakura were smooshing faces 6 feet away. Naruto put his books away and climbed back into bed. 

"you guys are fucking disgusting" Is all he said before he turned around and pulled the blanket over his head.

He couldn't fall asleep right away, he wasn't that tired because he didn't have practice earlier because Yamato caught a cold. so he had a lot of built up energy. 

he turned over, opening his eyes, he had forgotten Sakura was there. They were still kissing, Naruto couldn't hear it though because of his ear plugs. He closed his eyes, but opened them a second later because he sensed motion. 

Sakura was rubbing her hand on Sasukes member, he was half hard. 

This is disgusting, Naruto thought, but he couldn't peel his eyes away. 

She pulled at his waistband to release his dick, the cold air making it twitch. 

Naruto saw Sakura's head move down, Naruto eyes darted up to Sasukes face and..

Sasukes eyes met Narutos.. why was he looking at him? Fucking weirdo.

Sakura's head moved back up to kiss Sasuke, his eyes still on Naruto he grabbed his dick and started pumping it.

Narutos face flushed and he pulled his eyes under the blanket. heat pooled in his groin. What is going on? 

He pulled out his ear plugs and peeked out of the blanket, Sasukes eyes turned and met Narutos again. He moaned in Sakura mouth while jerking his dick off harder than before, never breaking eye contact. He released the kiss and moved Sakura's head to his dick, moving it up and down. 

Naruto was paralyzed, he couldn't take his eyes off Sasuke. 

What a pervert, he thought.. 

After a few more seconds of watching Sasuke face fuck Sakura, he forced himself to turn around . He put his earplugs back in. 

I'm just gonna pretend that never happened, he thought to himself. 

that was the first time he had been disturbed by Sasuke and Sakura in days.

he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of something to distract him from what just happened. He thought of math and grammar lessons and fell asleep within minutes. 

He awoke to someone shaking him 

"mm- whatuwant?"

"wake up, it's almost 7"

he opened to see dark onyx eyes staring at him. All the memories of last night flooded to his brain. 

Naruto stared wide eyed at Sasuke, who just looked at him with a blank expression as always..

"what, dobe? what are you staring at?"

Naruto shook the thoughts from his head,  
"nothing, bastard"

Sasuke grabbed his bag and before walking out the door said 

"hurry up or you'll be late" 

"since when do you care?" he mumbled to himself

maybe last night was just a bad dream, that couldnt have happened. He convinced himself that it was all on his head.

Sasuke on the other hand was quickly getting sick of Sakura. She wanted to come over every day, and he didn't even want to be around anyone that much of it could be helped. Not only that, he just became irritated by her, there was nothing about her that particularly made him want to pursue her further. she was.. annoying. 

He would have to figure out a way to let her down slowly, so she didn't flip on him, like girls usually did. Naruto wouldn't even take her off his hands because he had now become unbothered by both of them. why was that? what switched?

Sasuke knew Naruto liked Sakura before, but that wasn't really his problem so he never did anything to stop her pursuit. 

The day after the "incident" with Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke decided on what he would do. he was going to use Naruto as an excuse to get out of hanging out/ ever seeing Sakura ever again. Or at least until she confronted him about it. 

Sasuke followed Naruto to his seat at lunch.

"what do you want" Naruto asked with a disgusted look in his face, as if he just smelled the most rancid scent ever. 

"i can't sit here?" he responded, pulling an apple out his bag.

"i guess.........."

they sat in mostly silence but it wasn't bad. They didn't need to talk, it's almost like they have a silent way of communicating, or just knowing. The company was .. nice.

Naruto had fully convinced himself he made up last night, so the awkwardness subsided quickly. Especially since Sasuke wasn't acting weird like he thought he was last night. 

When the bell rang they parted ways. 

Naruto didn't have practice again because Yamato was still sick, he headed home right after school, he still had a lot of work to do.

Sasuke had caught up about halfway home, Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was a stranger who just decided to walk right next to him, but then his face relaxed and they walked together, silently. Naruto wondered why he wasn't at football practice but didn't care enough to ask.

Naruto had started in his math homework when Sasuke came into the room with a snack

Naruto spoke first, "why are you following me around like we are best friends or something?"

"what? you're gonna scrutinize me for hanging out with my little brother?"

Naruto scoffed and decided to not respond. 

A second later Sasuke's phone rang, he looked at the screen, and hesitated for a long while, before answering it on its last ring.

Naruto could only hear what Sasuke responded with..

"hey"

"hn..."

"well not tonight, i'm helping Naruto study"

Narutos head shot up, eyes narrowed, staring. The person in the line must be Sakura, who else would he deny plans to? its not like he had friends..

"I don't know about tomorrow, It's my dads birthday and we are having a special family dinner"

Narutos eyebrows furrowed in confusion, it was no ones birthday tomorrow.

"okay i can see"

"bye" and he hung up.

"why are you lying?" Naruto started

"listen Naruto, i don't like Sakura. I wouldn't have ever messed around with her if i knew she would be this clingy. i'm trying to end things with her-"

"so you're using me as an excuse?"

"I can actually help you"

"I didn't ask for help"

"okay then i won't, you don't get it man. She won't leave me alone"

"didn't seem like you wanted to be left alone last night"

"...."

Naruto regretted bringing that up, his thoughts flooded with memories of Sasuke staring at him while rubbing his..

"-what am i gonna turn her down after she's already snuck out and invited herself over here?"

"she didn't ask?"

"no, she never does"

"hmm, i guess i really did dodge a bullet" he said to himself but Sasuke heard.

They both turned their attention elsewhere.. homework.

"hey Sasuke...."

"..." 

"I actually do need help on this.. what the fuck is an integral?"

"dobe, do you even pay attention in class?"

Narutos faced scrunched "of course i do.. it's just hard y'know?"

Sasuke moved across the room to Narutos bed, sitting next to him. 

Their knees touched and Narutos heart rate spiked. why was he nervous? Not this again.

Aside from that, Sasuke is actually a really good teacher, he put everything into simple terms that Naruto could understand and he was actually.. nice and patient? this is weird 

Narutos brain soon reached overload and he couldn't focus. 

Sasuke could tell but continued teaching him. He enjoyed seeing Naruto staring, dumbfounded at any and every question. His lips parted, his eyes narrowed, it was cute. 

Sasuke's eyes travelled down Naruto's body, his shirt was so old and worn the neckline drooped, exposing some of his tan skin. eyes moving farther down, he was sitting criss cross apple sauce, his tight joggers not leaving much up to the imagination. 

He licked his lips. He was comfortable with his sexuality enough to where these thoughts didn't bother him. His blonde brother was good looking, he couldn't deny it.

After a couple hours of studying, Naruto was half asleep, his chin resting on his hand. They called it a night and Sasuke retreated back to his bed.

Today was more pleasant than Naruto could've ever expected and he as he drifted off to sleep, he didn't hate Sasuke that much anymore. His mind drifted to how his lips moved when he talked.. they looked so soft. 

This time Naruto didn't push the thoughts from his head. He fell asleep to the lingering smell of Sasuke..


	3. Calm before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been done lately so idk how much i'm gonna be writing in the days to come. 
> 
> i feel deeply that Naruto and Sasuke were cheated out of a proper ending. it makes me so sad. they were soulmates. anyways. enjoy this chapter , the story is taking a different turn.
> 
> This chapter is shorter than i wanted it to be but

Sasuke woke up first, checking his phone it was 1:34 am. He pulled up an email about the news, there was a national emergency. A tornado warning.. but those are never taken lightly seeming how they're surrounded by water. 

the article read:  
"Take shelter NOW! camp out in a room with no windows if you can.  
But before, make sure you:  
close your windows,  
make sure doors are secured shut,  
keep watch over small children and animals,  
DON'T GO OUTSIDE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE"

Sasuke turned his head to Naruto, sprawled out, snoring in the bed across from him.

He got up and went to shake Naruto, they need to take shelter, the wind outside was already picking up. 

"Dobe, wake up" Naruto grumbled. 

Sasuke went all around the house and made sure the windows were secured shut and the doors locked. Iruka and Kakashi were away on a business trip, they were both important leaders of the ANBU force. who knows when they'd be back. But Sasuke and Naruto were old enough to get by without constant supervision.

Sasuke went back into their room and shook Naruto, "get up"

Naruto sprung awoke at the aggression tone Sasuke threw at him.

"whaaaaaat? it's still dark out, why are you waking me up?" he mumbled, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"there's a tornado warning, we need to take shelter" Sasuke grabbed the blanket that was covering Naruto and his pillow and walked out of the room. Naruto followed him, too tired to argue.

Sasuke set up a bed in the tub, before walking past Naruto to grab another blanket off his bed.. and another pillow. He climbed in first his legs spread out straight in the bottom of the tub. 

"Are you gonna get in or are you just going to stand there?"

Naruto stared at him for a long second before climbing in, his knees to his chest, facing Sasuke.

The wind outside, shook the house. They could hear the pans and dishes in the kitchen rattling against eachother. 

Sasuke checked the update and repeated to Naruto:

"tornado warning until 3:30 am"

"what's that mean?"

"it means the weathermen predicted it'll be over by 3:30"

Sasukes phone buzzed, another email. 

School was cancelled tomorrow. this was the last week of school, so school could easily just be cancelled for the rest of the week.

"schools cancelled" sasuke said

"oh thank god" naruto let out a sigh of relief.

he shifted uncomfortably, the tub was small and having his knees up to his chest was causing his butt to cramp up. 

"this is so uncomfortable, what time is it?"

"it's only 1:55, turn around if you're so uncomfortable, you choose to sit like that"

before Naruto thought of the consequences, he got up and shifted so his back was to Sasuke. His face flushed a deep crimson when he realized the position he just put himself into.

Sasukes chest was flush against his back, and he was sitting in between his legs. He could feel Sasukes breath on his neck and smell the sweet scent he so easily fell asleep to earlier in the night. 

Sasuke readjusted so his arms wrapped around Naruto's lower waist. His whole body heated up from the intimate touch. This was a bad idea. 

"jesus Naruto, you're fucking warm" and his arms shuffled behind his back, he didn't realize what he was doing until he felt his back touch Sasukes chest again. this time it was bare. Sasuke threw his shirt on the floor outside the tub.

Naruto's whole body flushed, bare skin on skin made him feel like he was on fire. 

Sasukes arms returned the their previous position around his waist. Naruto tried to stay as still as possible, trying to ignore whatever was poking his butt.

Sasuke drew circles with his fingers on Narutos abdomen, eliciting a deep throaty whine from Naruto. he shifted a little at the touch, his backside pressing farther onto what better be Sasukes phone. 

he couldn't help the heat from pooling in his groin, he had never been touched like this in his whole life, it was a new sensation. 

Sasuke smirked, he enjoyed seeing his brother squirm under such a small touch. He nipped at his ear before whispering 

"what's wrong, Naruto?" the wind outside howled even louder.

Sasukes mouth travelled from his ear down his neck, his tongue tracing a line.

Naruto let out a deep groan this time

"Sas-" another kiss on his shoulder "oh god"

Naruto's mind was so flooded with pleasure and lust he could barely make out words. His mind was over stimulated with touch, it took all his will power to remember that this is his BROTHER, that's touching him. His dick twitched at the thought.. what? 

"stopsasuke" he breathed out , Sasukes hands were running up his abdomen, they landed on his nipples. all it took was a light pinch and Naruto ground his hips, pushing back against Sasuke.

"you like that, huh, Naruto?.. have you ever had someone touch you like this" his deep voice just above a whisper, sent a shiver down his spine.

a hand moved from Naruto's nipple to his chin, Sasuke brought the blondes mouth to his. It was firm and wet. their mouths moved slowly in sync, the kiss deepening. 

Sasuke broke the kiss first, onyx eyes staring in to ocean ones. Naruto turned his head quickly away and flushed. 

"look at me" sasuke said, but he didnt. 

grabbing his jaw, he forced the blonde to look at him before saying "do you like when i touch you?"

Naruto dick grew tight in his pants. it hurt. he was a loss for words. his body was overcoming his mind, he knew this was wrong, yet he couldn't stop it. 

Sasuke leaned down for another kiss. Naruto was right to be suspicious about the other night, because in fact, he was turned on by Naruto. he found him irresistible. Most of the time he pretended it was Naruto's mouth instead of Sakura's. From the day Naruto moved in, Sasuke had his eyes in him. Staring at his ass when he left the room, thinking of him on his knees in order to get off at night. The attraction was always there.. he was just good at hiding it. He masked his attraction with annoyance and anger. 

but Naruto pressed up against him like this, it was the perfect moment to make a move. he wanted him.

and Naruto wanted him too but he didn't want to admit it. He didn't have to, his body did all the talking. 

as the land around them fell apart, they fell deeper into eachother. Nothing else mattered. they didn't know what was going on out there, beyond the confines of their home. but they had eachother, and that's all that mattered to them  
Naruto felt safe in Sasukes arms, he felt as if nothing could hurt him ever again.

their mouths were eachothers lifeline, they kissed as if their life depended on it and in a way.. it did. 

Sasukes hand traveled back down to Narutos stomach, sliding along the waistband, then over his groin. he let out a whimper that Sasuke drowned with another kiss.

Okay this was getting too much, he needed to get away before this got out of hand, he pulled out of the kiss and scrambled up only to be grabbed and pulled back down into Sasukes embrace.

"where are you going? its not safe yet.." he smirked against the back of his neck.

"w-what are you doing Sasuke" Naruto gulped as his hands glided over his pulsing bulge

"i'm doing what you want me to do, little bro" his fingers slowly unbuttoned his pants and with that Naruto couldn't hold in a moan. he really needed to cum. 

long fingers gripped his cock and with a sharp inhale, Naruto grabbed onto his strong forearm. 

"please.. Sas- don't" his face was flushed, eyes heavily lidded

"it's okay, i'll help you Naru. you do like me helping you.. don't you?" and he started at a slow pace, from base to tip, his cock fitting perfectly in his hand, like it was made for him. 

Naruto was so overwhelmed with pleasure. he rarely jerked off himself, much less having someone else do it. he moaned uncontrollably, while Sasuke planted soft kisses all over his neck. 

Sasukes free hand interlocked with Narutos and he squeezed for dear life. 

Naruto's eyes squeezed shut, his mind reached the equivalent to a fuzzy tv, blank. all his muscles tensed, his head thrown back against Sasuke's shoulder, he reached his peak. 

"ahh fuck sas'ke" he practically cried out. 

Sasuke chuckled lowly, grabbing some TP to clean them both off. Naruto shoved his junk quickly back in his pants. 

"look at that.. it's 3:30 already" Sasuke said casually.

Naruto's face still pink, he turned on his knees to face Sasuke. his mouth formed in a clear pout

"what was that Sasuke?"

"oh that?" he motioned to Narutos nether regions.  
"you seemed like you needed some help, that's what big brothers do, right?" he said climbing out of the tub. 

Naruto was still on his knees in the tub, he had a look of shame, sadness and.. loss? 

"come on, dobe, let's go see what it looks like outside"

Naruto followed him hesitantly. 

What they saw was no where near what they had expected. their stomach dropped into their ass.. and not in a good way..

every house in eyes view had crumpled. not a single untouched house. it looked like a wasteland. a real apocalypse.

the roof on their own home had been blown away, nothing more than a thin layer of foundation holding together the top of the house. 

"shit. Naruto come on"

Naruto had to be dragged inside, he couldn't take his eyes off the destruction. This was not a tornado. Japan was under attack. 

back inside the house Sasuke scrambled to get a bag and started throwing clothes in it.

Naruto stood watching him, eyes wide.

"Naruto stop just standing there. we have to leave get your shit together" 

Narutos mind raced, he couldn't think, he grabbed his backpack and dumped out all his schoolwork, to start filling it with clothes. 

Sasuke ran to the bathroom to grab his phone. quickly pulling up the school notice and news article in his email, he almost puked.

the email sender of both messages was 'ANBU-6850@konohagov.com"

why hadn't he noticed this before? it was Kakashi. These emails were not a national message or from his school. These emails had only been sent to him. 

he concluded that Kakashi knew about this attack and sent these so they would stay inside and not panic.  
who attacked japan? where are kakashi and iruka and how did they know about this? is everyone else okay? 

Sasuke knees felt weak, he stumbled back into the room

"come on, i'll tell you what i know on the way"

"wait.. what about the others, is everyone okay?"

"i don't know Naruto.. that's why we need to go"

"we can't just leave.. what about Kiba and Lee and Neji..."

"we can't waste time, we have to find Kakashi and Iruka."

"okay" Naruto didn't protest. he didn't know what the fuck was going on but he trusted Sasuke. He's never seen him look nervous.

They grabbed non perishables in the kitchen before leaving.

stepping out into the world that used to be so bright and lively, was not cold and uninviting.  
Sasuke looked up at the sky, the moon was red and there were rings with dots on them inside it. 

Sasuke had seen this once before. thank god he read every book that iruka had in the house.

"Come on Naruto"

This was the infinite Tsukiyomi.


End file.
